vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ilulu
Summary When she was young, Ilulu used to love spending time with humans, and was even on good terms with them. But after her parents were killed by humans during an attack, her fellow dragons convinced her that humans were to be feared and hated. She was saddened and kept her distance from that point forward, but deep down in her core, she still believed that humans have done nothing wrong. Upon her first entry into the human world, Ilulu was a psychotic, war-mongering force with a firm hatred for humanity. Initially, she was disgusted by the idea that Tohru could coexist with a lowly human, which led her to believe that Kobayashi must've been smitten by her. Her opinion on humanity had grown so strong that she was shocked when Kobayashi would eventually risk her life to save her. Once she redeemed herself, Ilulu faced some difficulties adjusting to human society, despite being roughly the same age as Tohru. As such, Kobayashi often tasks Tohru with "babysitting" Ilulu. At the same time, Ilulu became determined and began trying to find her purpose in this new world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Ilulu Origin: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Gender: Female Age: 16 mentally, thousands of years old physically. Classification: Chaos Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Large Size (Type 1 in her dragon form), Magic, Statistics Amplification, Transformation, Immortality (Type 1), Breath Attack, Enhanced Senses, Limited Biological Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Absorption, Flight, Portal Creation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Body Control, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Island level (Pierced through Tohru's body, caused her pain, and was stated to be only slightly weaker than her. Casually pulverized part of a mountain) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than Kanna, who flew from Japan to New York City in a very short timeframe) Lifting Strength: Class M (Said to be only slightly weaker than Tohru) Striking Strength: Large Island level Durability: Large Island level (Survived a nearly full-blown attack from Tohru) Stamina: Virtually limitless (She does need to consume fire to maintain stamina, similarly to Kanna with electricity, but not nearly as frequently) Range: Standard melee range, kilometers with Acid Breath Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Fairly high (Although she is mentally 16 by human standards, she has shown to be a very capable combatant as well as a fast learner. She has also demonstrated the ability to adapt to situations, such as when she brought her fight with Tohru to the city as she knew the latter wouldn't go all out when collateral damage was a factor) Standard Tactics: She is most likely to try and keep her distance, utilizing her acid attacks which have an area of effect large enough to cover an entire city. Thus, Tohru was forced to tank an acid attack herself close up to Ilulu before it could spread out that much. If forced into melee distance combat, she relies on her own fighting prowess and razor sharp claws to overpower her opponent, though it should be noted that when fighting Azad for the first time she used her fire breath even up close. Weaknesses: Dragons are weak to holy weapons, which bypass their natural durability. While in their dragon forms or using dragon-based attacks, they are also unable to damage opponents protected by holy armors and clothing. Note: See here for the explanations/scans for every character's abilities. Others Notable Victories: Casey Rhodes (Power Rangers) Casey's Profile (High 6-C versions used with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragons Category:Monster Girls Category:Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Biology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6